The Giant Mandarin Island!
'''The Giant Mandarin Island! is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto.''' Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill arriving at Mandarin Island. Scott: Whoa, are you sure this is an island!? This place is HUGE! Jill: Yep, it's the biggest island on the entire map! Scott: What is there to do on this island? It looks big AND boring... Jill: Well, I'm not actually quite sure. How about we just check into the PokeCenter, first. Scott: Alright, but where is it? Jill: Uh... Beats me. Scott and Jill begin walking around the island looking for a PokeCenter, before meeting a boy with a Voltorb who gives them directions to the Pokemon Center. Scott and Jill enter the center, and approach Nurse Joy and her Chansey. Scott: Hey Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy: Good afternoon, how are you two doing? Jill: I'm doing great! Scott: Can you heal my Pokemon? Nurse Joy: I most certainly can! Hand them over, it'll only take a few minutes. Scott hands Nurse Joy his 4 Pokeballs, and Eevee and Bulbasaur jump up on the counter, as they are wheeled away into a back room. Several minutes later, Chansey wheels the Pokemon out, quickly followed by Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Alright, your Pokemon are now perfectly healed! Scott: Thanks! Scott grabs his Pokeballs back, as Bulbasaur and Eevee jump to the ground beside him. Nurse Joy: No problem! Scott: So Nurse Joy, is there anything fun to do on this island? Nurse Joy: Well, I assume you're going to that special event a bit later? Scott: What special event? Nurse Joy: You haven't heard? Almost the whole island is going! Scott: What special event!!???? Nurse Joy: Lorelei of the Kanto Elite Four is giving a lecture! How to improve your battling, getting a closer bond with your Pokemon, and more! Scott: The Elite Four!! Awesome!! Nurse Joy: Yeah! If you don't want to miss it you should probably leave now. It's starts in just a few minutes! Scott: Ok, Jill let's go! Jill: Wait, where is it? Nurse Joy: Its right at the town center, you'll find it just by following the streets and you're there! Jill: Alright, thanks! Scott and Jill run out of the Pokemon Center, and all the way to the center of the town, where Lorelei is standing, with seemingly the whole island sitting in circle around her. Scott: It is her!! I remember seeing her on TV! Jill: Is that all you remember her from? Scott: What do you mean? Jill: You rem- Bulbasaur and Eevee run over to a group of people sitting down, as Scott runs after them and sits by them, followed by Jill. Jill tries a second time to respond to Scott's question, but is interrupted as Lorelei begins talking again. Lorelei: Alright everybody, since we're a bit early I have time for some questions before I start the lecture. Does anybody have any questions? Several hands are raised, and Lorelei points to a girl with an Oddish sitting on her lap, and she lowers her arm and begins speaking. Girl: During a battle, have you ever thought that you were gonna lose? Lorelei: Good question. I've never really been afraid of losing, nor ever feared that I would. However, if you include battling against the champion or any other member of the Elite 4, then I have indeed lost several times. If you mean official Elite 4 challenges, then no. Next question? More hands are raised, and Lorelei eventually points at a young boy. Boy: M-m-Ms. Lorelei, Ma'am, what was your first Pokemon? Lorelei: Well, since the Orange Islands doesn't have Starting Pokemon like it does in the rest of Kanto, I had to go catch one on my own. I went outside on the beach, and after so many failed attempts at catching a Pokemon, I finally caught a Shellder. Yeah, I know Shellders aren't the most appealing Pokemon, but I trained it ever since and it is now a strong Cloyster. Any more questions? Even more hands are raised, and Lorelei looks around, deciding who the pick. Jill: ...Hm... Jill raises her hand. Lorelei looks around the circle two more times, and finally points towards Jill. Lorelei: You, with the glasses. All the audience's eyes are pointed towards Jill including Scott's, as Jill stands up. Jill: I have a question. What did you and the rest of the Elite 4 do with the shiny Charizard and Charmander? The area is complerely silent, as Lorelei turns around and avoids the question. Scott: Whoa, you're right! That was her, on the Lapras!! Lorelei: Well, I should probably get started on the lecture. Here's how it'll work, I will pick certain people in the audience to come up and battle against one of my Pokemon. Once the battle is over I will give you advice on how to become a better trainer. Now, who wants to battle me first? Almost every single hand, including Scott's, is raised, as the lectures begin. The first selected challenger is a young boy, who uses his Marowak against Lorelei's Slowbro, but of course loses. The second challenger, a girl, uses her Growlithe against Dewgong, but Lorelei is victorious again. Lorelei's Pokemon go through almost 10 Trainer's Pokemon without breaking a single sweat. Lorelei: Alright, we have time for one more challenger. Who will it be? Scott begins jumping up and down raising his hand, begging to be called on. Scott: PLEASE PICK ME PLEASE PICK ME PLEEEEEASEEE!!! Lorelei: How about.... You, with the cute little Eevee and Bulbasaur. Scott: YES!!! Scott runs over to Lorelei. Scott: I have come to battle you! Lorelei: Well, I know tha- Scott: But first... My friend over there asked you a question and you never answered it... Lorelei looks over at Jill, and looks back at Scott. Lorelei grabs onto his glasses and adjusts them. Lorelei: Alright, i'll tell you where they took Charizard.... IF you can beat all of my Pokemon! Scott: ....DEAL! Lorelei: Great! Lorelei and Scott shake hands, and they both get into battle position. Scott: Ok... This is gonna be a challenge, but we can do it! Go, Octillery! Scott holds out Octillery's Pokeball, and it quickly emerges from it with a red flash. Lorelei glances down at the Octillery, and holds out her own Pokeball, and a Jynx quickly pops out. Jynx: Jeeee! Lorelei: Alright, you may make the first move. The whole audience stares at Scott and Lorelei, as the battle finally starts. Scott: Octillery, use Hydro Pump!! Octillery begins releasing an enormous blast of water from its opened mouth, and Jynx quickly avoids the attack, causing the water to collide with a large rock. Scott: ...Ok then... Octillery, Ice Beam!! Octillery then fires a blue beam of Ice out of its mouth towards Jynx, and isntead of avoiding it, Jynx just stands there and lets the attack hit. As the Ice slowly freezes, Jynx smiles at Scott. The attack did nothing. Scott: ...What? Lorelei: Quick tip. Jynx is resistant to Ice-type moves, and with her extreme training, her Defense is also really high. Better luck next time. Jynx, use Ice Punch!! Jynx pulls back both of its fists, which are both surrounded by swirling energy which changes from white to light blue. It then runs towards Octillery and punches it, instantly freezing it. Jynx quickly begins punching the frozen Pokemon several more times, eventually breaking it free from the ice and knocking it out. Scott: Octillery, no! Lorelei: See what I mean? Now, next Pokemon? Scott: Ok... Eevee, you're up! Scott returns Octillery to its ball as Eevee runs over to them, facing against the large Jynx. Lorelei: Eevee, huh? I'd hate to beat a cute thing like that, but it my job to you how to get better! Eevee: Eev, Eevee! Eevee looks at Lorelei angrily, and becomes determined to beat her. Lorelei: Ok, make your move. Scott: Eevee, start things off with a Quick Attack! Eevee's body gets surrounded with a white aura, and it begins charging towards the opponent with a blurry trail behind it. As Eevee rapidly approaches Jynx, Jynx forms a Ice Punch attack, and its arm zooms towards Eevee with its arm wrapped in ice, and it launches Scott's Pokemon into the air. Evee flies through the air with a worried look on Scotts face, as Eevee quickly twists its legs around and swiftly lands on the ground, unharmed by the fall. Scott: Wow, nice land, Eevee! Lorelei: I wouldn't get so worked up about landing it, most Pokemon like that are known for ALWAYS landing on their feet. Scott: So, my Eevee is in no way like other Pokemon! Eevee and the rest of my Pokemon are UNIQUE! Eevee, use Take Down! Eevee's body becomes coated in a golden forcefield, and it begins charging towards Jynx, similar to before. Lorelei: Take Down? A tip, Take Down damages your OWN Pokemon, too! Now, everybody I reccomend taking a step back for this one. JYNX, AVALANCHE! Eevee begins slowing down to look at Jynx, who is now standing up with her hands in the air as a giant white ball of energy forms above her hands. She lets out a shout, and the ball shoots into the air and explodes, firing dozens of snowy rocks rocketing towards the ground. Eevee begins panicking, and begins running around trying to avoid the obstacles. Suddenly, Eevee stops as seemingly all the snow vanishes. Eevee looks up, where a giant ball of snow is only inches away from her head. Eevee lets out a yelp, which is quickly muffled by the snow, knocking Eevee out. Scott quickly runs over, digs into the snow, and pulls the unconcious Pokemon out. Scott: It's unconcious! How could you do this!?? Lorelei: What? You think I'm just gonna LET YOU WIN!? This is how serious battling gets. If you want to be a Champion, you need to know how it works. If you want to beat my Jynx, you should at least use a Pokemon that has the type advantage against it, that could help you. Scott: Hmph, I guess you're right. Eevee, you did a GREAT job! Scott glares at Lorelei as he returns Eevee to its ball and releases Growlithe immediatly afterwards. Scott: Alright Growlithe, we're up against a really strong Pokemon, so try your hardest! Growlithe nods as ember flies out of the Pokemon's nose. Scott: Flame Wheel, now! Growlithe begins running towards Jynx, and its body begins getting surrounded with flames. Lorelei: Psychic. Jynx's eyes glosw red as Growlithe is lifted into the air by the Jynx's Psychic power, and its flames fade away. Lorelei: Slam it to the ground! Scott: No you don't! Growlithe, Flamethrower! Growlithe opens its mouth, and a large stream of fire pours out, knocking Jynx to the ground and releasing Growlithe from its control. The attack seemed to be super-effective, even being a critical hit. Jynx pants heavily, and attempts to get up. Instead of getting up, however, Jynx loses its strength and lands right back on the ground again, completely unconcious. Lorelei: ...Wha-? Scott: YEAH! Growlithe, good job! Lorelei: Well kid, I gotta admit that Jynx hasn't lost in a long time, I guess I underestimated you. However, there's one Pokemon who hasn't lost for an even longer amount of time! Cloyster, go! Lorelei returns Jynx to its ball, and in its place it is replaced by a large Cloyster with a strangely menacing look on its face. Jill: Cloyster, that's her strongest Pokemon! Lorelei: Yes, it is. Scott: Well, at least its still and Ice-Type! Growlithe, Flame Wheel again! Growlithe repeats its flame wheel attack, and charges towards Cloyster. Lorelei: You're right, it is an Ice-Type, but did you know that it's also a Water-type? Use Hydro Pump!! Cloyster opens its mouth extremely wide, launching a powerful blast of spiraling water towards Growlithe. The attack seems to have low accuract, but Growlithe seems to run right into the attack, completely soaking up the flames and knocking Growlithe back, as it stumbles back and forth until its legs give in, and the Pokemon is now unconcious. Scott: What! Just one hit!? Jill: Man, that must be STRONG! Lorelei: Oh, it is! Scott angrily returns Growlithe to its ball, and pauses for a moment to think. Scott: A Pokemon strong against Water... Hmm... That would be Bulbasaur! Oh, but the Ice-types would totally destroy him... Well, I guess my only opinion is... Scott takes a Pokeball out of his pocket, and presses his finger against the center, opening the ball as a red beam of light emerges from it, quickly forming into the form of Electabuzz. Lorelei: An Electabuzz? Actually a pretty good choice, but lets see what choices you will make while giving it commands. Scott: Electabuzz, I need you to listen to me! Use Thunder! Instead of doing as it was told, Electabuzz's hand being streaming with Electricity, as it begins using a ThunderPunch attack on the Cloyster. Lorelei: Supersonic! Cloyster opens its mouth as small white circles shoot of of its mouth, expanding in size as they get closer to Electabuzz. As the circles reach Electabuzz, he stops the attack and covers his ears, as the Pokemon goes into a confusion. Scott: Electabuzz, I told you to use THUNDER! Lorelei: Seems like you and your Pokemon need some serious bonding! Now, Aurora Beam! A rainbow beam is fired out of Cloyster's mouth, headed straight towards Electabuzz. Scott: Dodge it! Despite Scott's command, Electabuzz once against ignores its trainer, and instead attempts to attack the opponent, resulting in it hurting itself in its confusion with even more pain afterwards as the Aurora Beam lands, pushing Electabuzz to the ground. Scott: I told you to DODGE it!! Electabuzz angrily looks away from his trainer, as several jolts of electricity fire all around its body, infuriating Scott. Scott: What are you doing now?! I didn't even tell you to do anything! Electabuzz begins growling extremely loudly, as both of its fist begin getting surrounded with bright yellow electricity, and it charges towards Cloyster. Scott: Electabuzz, STOP! Electabuzz ignore continues to ignore his trainer, causing Scott to continue yelling. The whole thing is brought to an abrupt stop as Lorelei runs in front of her Cloyster, and begins shouting. Lorelei: ENOUGH! This battle is officially over! Scott: What!? Lorelei: If you want to finish this battle, come back when your Pokemon listens to you! Its scaring everybody, juts look at the crowd! Scott looks around, seeing frightened and worried faces among them all. Scott: What about our deal!? Lorelei: Listen, I can't tell you where they took Charizard, but its somewhere safe and its nothing you need to worry about. Electabuzz pauses briefly only to listen to Lorelei, and it quickly resumes its attacking. Scott: ELECTABUZZ!! Scott quickly yanks out Electabuzz's PokeBall, and quickly returns it. Lorelei: I'd recommend SERIOUS counseling for you and that Electabuzz of yours! Scott: Yeah, whatever... Bulbasaur, Jill, let's go. Scott and Bulbasaur walk away from the battle, with whispers coming from the crowd, as Jill tags along behind him. Scott: Lorelei, why is she like that? Jill: Well, Electabuzz was pretty freaky out there, she did the right thing stopping the battle. Scott: But before that, too! She was being rude about my Pokemon... Jill: Well, she takes battling really seriously. She was only trying to give you advice. After all, that is sort of her job. Scott: Yeah... I guess you got a point... I just really wanted to beat her. What is Electabuzz's problem?? Jill: I don't know... Scott picks up Bulbasaur and quietly begins walking towards the distance, quickly interrupted by Jill. Jill: Wait, I know what'll cheer you up! See this sign? Jill points to a large sign hung on a large silver fence to the left of Jill, and Scott glances over to it. Scott: You really expect me to read that? Jill: ...Well, here's a ferrie nearby that goes to Trovita Island! Scott: Trovita Island? Isn't that where the next Gym is!? Jill: It sure is! Scott's sadness and anger washes away, and he suddenly turns back into his enthusiastic self, jumping up and down with excitement. Scott: LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO!! Jill: Ok, ok, we can go! Scott and Jill now switch places as Scott and Bulbasaur now being following Jill, headed for the ferrie, as the screen fades to darkness. Category:Episodes